A Little Time Wouldn't Hurt
by LightningClover
Summary: M&T! You probably don't know what that means, so read LC's bio. This story is special. It'll be R later on. R
1. Prologue: A Desecrated Sacred Realm

Bonjour, mes amis! Je m'appelle Sparky! Bienvenue á "A Little Time Wouldn't Hurt."  
  
In case you can't tell, I'm taking French, and I sometimes have the urge to spontaneously switch languages. All that means is "Hello, my friends! I'm Sparky! Welcome to 'A Little Time Wouldn't Hurt.'"  
  
I guess I have to do a disclaimer, huh. . .LightningClover Bookstore doesn't own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any of its characters. Happy?  
  
Alright. . .This is an M&T story, so no worries! It won't scar you for life! Go ahead and read it!  
  
A Little Time Wouldn't Hurt: By Miruku-chan & Tosuto-chan  
  
Prologue: A Desecrated Sacred Realm  
  
Rauru watched in shock and horror as Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm. This couldn't be real. It had to be some sort of nightmare. It had to!  
  
Then he saw the boy enter the realm. With blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a green tunic, complete with stupid hat. He couldn't have been a day older than seven!  
  
Yet. . .he had pulled that legendary blade, The Master Sword, from its resting place in the Pedestal of Time. Rauru was looking at a living myth. The Hero of Time. The one person alive who could succeed in stopping Ganondorf-Link.  
  
He was a vision. Rauru had never seen anyone so lovely in his whole long life. But then again, he lived in a friggin' temple, secluded from the rest of the world! He didn't socialize much. Maybe that's why he found Link so pretty.  
  
Rauru wasn't stupid. He knew what Ganondorf was capable of. He knew Link was the only one that could stop him. But. . .  
  
"Eh," he told himself. "A little time wouldn't hurt anything."  
  
He hurried over to Link, who was looking around the Temple of Light in wonder.  
  
"Link!" Rauru called.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy demanded, hands gripping the far-too-large-for-a- child-that-size Master Sword tightly.  
  
"I am Rauru, Sage of Light."  
  
"Where'd Ganondorf go?" "It doesn't matter right now, Link. Please, I need to speak with you. Immediately."  
  
"But-"  
  
Cursing under his breath, Rauru pulled a frying pan out of his large robe and smacked Link upside the head. Then he sprayed Navi, Link's guardian fairy, with Raid, and she dropped, twitching, next to her unconscious ward.  
  
Rauru performed a magic spell to keep them out for a while and erase all their memories from the moment Link had pulled out the Master Sword.  
  
A little time wouldn't hurt.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	2. Chapter One: Missing Accessories

Hello all you people out there in fanfic land! Sparky here! Listen, Lucky & I know where we're going with this thing, but we don't have very many details worked out. We've got some great stuff in store for you, but we need some ideas! So, if you think of something, include it in your review, or e-mail us!  
  
Disclaimer still applies.  
  
Chapter One: Missing accessories  
  
Link lay sprawled on the floor, Navi next to him; Rauru stood a few feet away, staring at them. This had been the scene for several hours.  
  
He'd been hoping to talk to Link. It'd been a while since he'd spoken with anyone. Now, though. . .He'd have a hell of a time trying to get Link to hold a conversation with him. He'd have to find some other way to pass the time.  
  
He stuffed Navi into his pocket and hefted Link over his shoulder. He was pretty heavy for a seven year old, but Rauru didn't care. It was all muscle. He gave Link's butt a little pinch and smiled before starting off.  
  
Soon Rauru made it to his residence in the temple. He placed Link lovingly in a chair, arranging his hair around his face. Rauru then proceeded to fling Navi carelessly aside.  
  
The sage wandered off to the kitchen to make lunch. He came back with his cheeks bulging with pastrami.  
  
"Link!" he cried, holding out a sandwich. "Lunchtime!"  
  
Then he jammed the sandwich down the poor boy's throat and force-fed Navi a crumb.  
  
"Yummy!" he squeaked in delight.  
  
***  
  
Dinnertime was fast approaching, and Rauru was still sitting on the floor, staring at Link. He was beautiful (even with flies buzzing around the remnants of lunch on his face that Rauru couldn't bear to wipe away), true, but Rauru couldn't help noticing that he was missing something.  
  
"His ears!" the sage exclaimed. "They're not pierced! We'll have to do something about that, now won't we?"  
  
Then Rauru went off to find a needle, some ice, and a potato. After finding the items he was looking for, he returned to Link. But. . .there was something else missing.  
  
"Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot to find earrings!" So, of course, he set out to find some, but forgot all about his idea when he found a frilly pink dress with matching shoes and lipstick in his closet. Squealing with glee, he ran back to Link with the clothes hidden behind his back.  
  
"Link! Guess what I found!"  
  
His only response was drool. Not being put off by this, Rauru brought out his precious gifts.  
  
"Well? What do you think?"  
  
Link rolled over, fell off the chair, and landed on Navi.  
  
"Yay!" Rauru cried happily. "I knew you'd like it!"  
  
And so, he promptly began undressing Link. He had gotten the dress half on when he heard the voice of a young girl in his head.  
  
"Rauru! This is Princess Zelda. . .Can you hear me? Ganondorf has the Triforce! Where's Link?"  
  
Rauru pondered his response for less than a second. "Haven't seen him."  
  
So he finished dressing Link and applying the lipstick. Smiling, he took a picture of the finished product. He shrugged and said, "A little more time wouldn't hurt."  
  
To be continued. . . 


End file.
